


The Scientist

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wake up and I promise we'll do it right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; The Scientist - Coldplay, for midori-lover.
> 
> Oh take me back to the start~

It had been raining, that day. Unsurprising since rain was mostly default in London, but the similarity is still there. It had been raining and his hair was a wreck, his suit absolutely drenched and he could have killed Cobb for sending him out to meet their new forger.  
  
Eames had been smiling, mouth positively dripping with innuendo and silly flirtation and Arthur had thought- well, he'd mostly thought that Eames was an idiot.  
  
He wishes he'd said a thousand things now, voiced all the little tendrils of affectionate thought that had curled through his head. Said anything, stopped dancing around the subject and just _realized_ -  
  
It's raining outside. On the bed, Eames is still- breathing through a machine with a dozen wires touching his veins. Arthur wonders if he can dream like this. Wonders how ill-advised it is to hook a coma patient up to a PASIV.  
  
The window rattles, wind lashing hail against the glass and Arthur doesn't really know what to do. Leans close, says, "Wake up and I promise we'll do it right."


End file.
